gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Smash Kombat Fighter Extraordinaire
AN: I can't find any option to change the name after making the page; I'll just refer to the game as Crossover Fighter from now on. Concept Developed by Arkane Studios, NetherRealm, Nintendo and CapCom, Crossover Fighter is a fighting game that uses licenses from various different franchises, both video game and general media, in an attempt to access as many different fanbases as possible. Monthly patches and updates continuously bring in a larger and larger roster of playable characters from different licenses, maintaining its relevance years after being launched. Balance Crossover Fighter's combatants are arranged into three distinct groupings; if one player is using a character in a lower category, the opponent is automatically nerfed to maintain balance. The groupings are, as follows; Deity, Godlike, Spartan and Mortal, in order of strength. Players may enter matchmaking specifying only characters in the same grouping, or reduce lobby waits by broadening the search; either for any opponent, or including opponents in rankings above themselves. * Mortal combatants are the rarest of those included; these are normal, human people with no special gifts to speak of. An example could be James Sunderland of the Silent Hill series * Spartans are the most common; these are fighters who have reached the peak of human ability, either through skill, technology or magic, but are still bound by the constraints of a fragile human body. Examples could include Jim Raynor of the StarCraft series, as a Spartan who achieved his rank by use of technology. * Godlike combatants are those who, while still being mortal, have a level of power on the scale of a lesser deity. Without being nerfed, they would have no challenge against Mortals and would consider Spartans trivial. Examples could include Kratos and Sarah Kerrigan from the God of War and StarCraft series, respectively. * Deities are characters on a scale of power beyond the others; these are those who, if they were allowed to remain true to the canon of their original franchise, would kill Godlikes in the first few seconds of a match. Characters Listed by company are the characters released as of now. (AN: I'll update this when I have time) Arkane Corvo Attano Skill Cap: Medium Category: Godlike Corvo is a melee/ranged skirmish character with high mobility and a short range teleport. After gaining a certain amount of hits, Corvo conjures a rune to temporarily increase the strength of his next abilities for ten seconds. His ranged attack fires a sleep dart to reduce enemy speed by 20%; if Corvo uses a rune beforehand, he instead fires an increndiary bolt, dealing a large amount of damage over time. His engagement ability is Blink, which allows him to get into close quarters and bypass obstructions. His retreat ability, Windblast, pushes back and staggers the opponent. Devouring Swarm conjures a swarm of rats between him and the opponent, which fade after eight seconds and attack whichever player approaches them first. His ultimate is called Bend Time, and involves slowing the movement and attack speed of his opponent within a certain range by 40%, projectiles included, for ten seconds. Blizzard James 'Jim' Raynor Skill Cap: Easy Category: Spartan Raynor is a mostly ranged character with low mobility, who focuses instead on keeping his opponent at a distance. His basic attack entails using a rifle to pick off his opponent's health; each bullet will stagger the opponent for half a second. Raynor is able to fire off a shot once every 0.75 seconds, although one of his abilities entails rapid fire without accuracy. If he hits an opponent in the air, that opponent's forward momentum is removed until he hits the ground. One of his abilities causes a group of marines to land in drop pods as a barrier between him and the opponent. His ultimate entails calling the Hyperion to bombard the battlefield. Sarah Kerrigan (Post-Infestation) Skill Cap: Hard Category: Godlike Kerrigan is a mix of melee and ranged, leaning more towards the former with basic attacks and to the latter with abilities. While fragile, Kerrigan is agile enough to evade most ranged attacks, and has a close-range dash to grapple onto nearby targets. Her abilities focus on commanding the zerg swarm, such as summoning mutalisks for an aerial assault or zerglings to swarm a defensive opponent. Whenever Kerrigan uses an ability, she spawns a creep tumor where she's standing; Kerrigan heals a small amount on creep, alongside gaining bonus movement speed, while her opponent is slowed. Her anti-air attack would be to conjure a spine crawler in front of herself, and her ultimate would entail covering the ground with Creep and calling upon a cohort of various buried Zerg to attack her opponent. The Zerg Kerrigan summons with her abilities, excluding the Spine Crawler, act as AI controlled allies and fade after ten seconds; it is this that gives Kerrigan the rank of Godlike. Zeratul Skill Cap: Very Hard Category: Spartan Zeratul is incredibly fragile, but has an absurd amount of mobility, along with a temporary invincibility he can call upon for one second in five. Having no ranged abilities, Zeratul compensates with burst damage and strong anti-air. He can conjure a void prison to hold his opponent in the air for a limited amount of time, or a force field to either cut off their retreat or protect himself. Zeratul's ultimate involves transforming into an Archon for six seconds, quadrupling his damage and turning his basic attack into a rapid-fire ranged attack, as well as rendering him invulnerable for those six seconds. Hi-Rez Category:Video Games Category:Games